The Running Spark
by fxtxnbulous
Summary: He was her drug and she was his. They just couldn't get enough.


**Hello everyone! Fxtxnbulous 'ere. **

**I've been in the ppg fandom for quite some time now, and I've decided to make my very first fanfiction. So sorry if this story sucks ass, critiques are welcomed! **

**This is fanfiction will focus mainly on butchxbuttercup and blossomxbrick bubblesxboomer as side pairings. **

**Hope you enjoy and reviews will be replied on each new chapter ouo **

_Under the spell you're hypnotized_

_Darling how could you be so blind _

_Snap out of it_

_-Snap out of it by Arctic Monkeys_

_**CHAPTER 1: little miss sunshine**_

It had been a shitty morning for buttercup. Not only was she late for school, but also the teacher just had to broadcast her 3-day record of lateness to the whole school and told her to go to the principle's office for the 4th time during that week.

When she arrived in front of a wooden door with the words 'PRINCIPLE' that hung loosely on a small hook plastered in the middle, the girl took a deep breath, then sighed before twisting the doorknob and entering the small cramped room.

It wasn't a big room, at all. In fact it was half the size of the school's average classrooms, and even those weren't that big. A large wooden desk covered half of the space within the room and the amount of potted plants didn't help either. To add to that there were two tall American flags that seemed awkwardly placed, as they were all packed in one dark corner, collecting dust and cobwebs. On the corner of the desk where as the other parts were covered with the massive amount of paper, files and food, there sat a small fan that would make a high pitched sound whenever it spun anti clockwise. What could they do? With the school's low budget and the principle's love for using money as little as possible, there was no air conditioning in the small cramped room. Luckily one of the teachers, mrs Taylor had found the small fan left on the side of the road on the way to school and gave it to the principle as a present.

Buttercup felt herself slightly stiffen at the sight of mrs Taylor standing with arms folded alongside the principle who was sitting down on his armchair, munching on a subway sandwich.

"Buttercup." Mrs Taylor greeted with a cautious tone, "please," she motioned towards the small stool, "_sit._"

Buttercup's eyes darted towards the small stool, cringing at the sight of it. It was made out of cheap plastic and it looked as if it was made for third graders.

Nevertheless, she walked towards the stool grimly, stopped in front of it and took another moment to inspect it, before slowly crouching and sat down on it. Her legs could barely bend thanks to the tightness of the jeans that her sisters, blossom and bubbles gave her- or forced her.

"Hey." She mumbled darting her eyes towards the floor.

The principle settled his sandwich down in front of him, and looked down at her with bits of lettuce still stuck near the corner of his lips. "Good to see you, buttercup," he paused, "again." She rolled her eyes earning a disapproving look from mrs Taylor. The principle continued, "Do you know why you're here?"

There was a moment of silence, and a barely audible mutter from the black haired girl.

"Pardon?" Mrs Taylor leaned closer towards her.

"I said," she spoke up but still maintained the same amount of annoyance, "because of my lateness."

Mrs Taylor nodded, "Glad you're aware of that because both me, and the principle are concerned about your current state at school. Not only do you have the highest amount of late attendances in your grade during this year, but your grades are slipping as well." She paused to make sure if she was having trouble processing it. But she seemed absolutely unfazed.

Simply, _blank._

Pushing up her glasses, mrs Taylor carried on with furrowed eyebrows, "We worry that you may have to retake the grade or go through other extra tests that may be harder than the ones we provide. Clearly, we as teachers cannot ignore this issue, if this goes on we may have to contact your sisters or you're... Father about this." Mrs Taylor said slowly.

"I told you why I was late a bunch of times, I don't see why you have to talk to them about it." Buttercup said to mrs Taylor.

"Waking up late isn't a valid excuse, you could always buy an alarm clock or have your father or sisters wake you up."

Buttercup raised her eyebrow "Alarm clock," she paused tasting the word then immediately made a bitter look "sounds like a _great_ idea." She drawled sarcastically recalling that damn phone in their room that was practically an alarm clock.

The principle didn't seem to catch her sarcasm and happily piped up from behind his desk, "See buttercup? There's always a solution to a problem. Since we found the solution to your excuse, by next week me and mrs Taylor expect to see you at school on time. Got it?"

A loud ring of the bell rang through their ears from the outside. Realizing this, buttercup took her chance and abruptly pushed herself up from her seat making her way towards the door as she muffled out the whispers between mrs Taylor and the principle.

When she got to the door she realized they were staring at her back. She craned her head to the side and looked back from the corner of her eye.

"By the way, you two look absolutely _adorable _together." Buttercup batted her eyes, "Oh, and till next week Tuesday it is." She spat before slamming the door shut leaving them both flabbergasted.

As she walked down the crowded corridor she noticed a shade of blonde near a water fountain, then she realized it was her very own sister, bubbles. An often cheerful and bubbly girl that partaken in many plays, musicals and of course, the choir.

She was surrounded with her choir group as they talked about their next segment, which they planned to do an acapella on 'Don't Stop Believing'.

When bubbles noticed a glint of green from her eye she waved her arms and flashed a grin towards her sister who smiled in return.

Before butrercup took off from the crowded corridor and onto her next class she felt a hand yank her shoulder back harshly causing her to fall against the person's front. However the person who was behind her caught her just in time and yanked her ear making her turn towards them.

"Ah... Ha, it's just you blossom." She grinned nervously, "So, uh, how was that chemistry test?"

"You got sent to the principle's office again!?" Blossom cried.

"Oh boy." She groaned rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Do you know how worried I was about you? I was worried sick! Not only was I worried but the professor as well! And do you know how hard he works buttercup? Do you? He can barely handle the stress at work and yet he still has to worry about your wellbeing." She jabbed her index finger against buttercup's chest, "Do you know how hard I work to make sure you and bubbles are on task and doing your job? Just when I think everything's going fine, you do something and I have to clean the mess."

"What-! That's not true. I handle my own messes all the time." She protested.

"Mmhm, okay so how about all those times I had to bail you out from detention or a late assignment?"

"Those," she paused, "Don't count."

Blossom released an annoyed sigh.

"Oh c'mon bloss, I can handle my own messes perfectly. You just need to back off, and let me work my magic." Her hand waved her off.

Blossom bit her bottom lip, and took a moment to reason before pinching the bridge of her nose and walked off without looking back shouting, "just try to stay out of trouble."

As she watched her sister depart, she couldn't help to snicker towards herself that in no time by the end of the day, she would get caught in some sort of trouble and she would sure get a verbal lashing from both her professor and blossom tonight.

She entered her classroom and felt relief washed over her when she wasn't late. Buttercup walked towards her table at the end, absolutely empty as though it was only made for her. Smirking towards herself, she always loved how her seat had the perfect view of the football field where she could always watch a bunch of untrained jocks run around aimlessly as the one of the school's three gym teachers leisurely sat on the side as he drank coffee from his thermos and read a sports magazine.

Biology class was the life.

Just then, a woman in her thirties walked in with a stack of books and files wrapped around her arms. She wore a bright smile as her brown hair swished from side to side. After settling her things down onto her desk she turned towards the class and clasped her hands together.

Wait…Clasping of the hands... Bright smiles... _Oh_. Buttercup's mouth formed an O shape, _new kid._

"Hello class I hope you all had a great week. Today we have a new addition to our class, would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked a particular person that was standing in the doorway.

There was a distant 'sure' being heard and soon enough a guy walked in with black spikes and his hands dug into his pockets. He was wearing a shit-eating smirk when he did so, when he got to the front he stopped and waved to the class, who in return started to whisper towards one another.

"The name's butch, just butch. Don't think a last name's needed anyways since everyone's names are already on the school record list. I mean, you could just call me slinky, or da man. Heck I could've just called myself Charlie and all of you would've believed me wouldn't ya? Unless, someone likes being a fuc- I mean- a freaking party pooper. Even you," butch pointed at a girl infront of him who was beyond startled when he suddenly pointed at her, "I could tell 20 people that your name was Michelle and they would believe me, and eventually everyone would think "oh hey I thought that girl's name was bleh blah? Oh it isn't? It's Michelle? Sure why not?" How crazy is that? But it wouldn't be a crime because officially your name would still be bleh blah, yet people will always know you as michelle. And-"

"Butch!" The teacher interrupted cutting his monologue short. He stared at her as if he had been offended. "I think that's enough information. You can go take a seat now."

When he nodded and walked off. Everyone just sat there, with opened mouths as they tried to process what had just happened. Three specific words came to everyone's minds:

What the fuck.

Especially buttercup who, for the first time wasn't watching the football team and the coffee drinking coach. It was odd, in all her years at Townsville high that was one of the most interesting and indulging speeches she had heard, ever. Even the head boy who was known for his jokes and 'great' speeches couldn't beat that. Maybe she was just overreacting.

Maybe.

Then a sudden scrape of the floor shook her out of her thoughts when she turned to her side to find butch pulling out the chair and slipping into it. He dropped his bag onto the floor as if it was nothing and got a book out plopping it onto the table.

There was an overwhelming urge to talk to him, or make any sort of eye contact with him at all. But for some reason, she couldn't find the courage to do so. Buttercup scolded herself mentally. She wasn't the shy type, no, not at all. She was loud and rowdy always excited to meet new people and always up for a fight, _the mean green fighting machine_ as her friends would address her as.

_Get yourself together buttercup, get yourself together-_

"Look what we have here," he smirked facing her as he settled his chin on his palm.

Her body relaxed slightly when she figured out he was one of those playboys, the good for nothing's. There wasn't anything special about them. Only fortune and looks, but those can only get you so far. He was either that, or he was just a total douchebag.

"Fuck off." She hissed.

"What do you know, little miss sunshine can swear." He snickered causing buttercup to fume even more.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" His smirk widened, "Little. Miss. _Sunshine._"

Suddenly butch jolted up silently gasping in pain when buttercup stomped on his foot.

"Little miss sunshine can break bones too." She smirked.

"Son of a bitch," he growled rubbing his foot, then he glared at her from the corner of his eyes, "you got some fucking guts for a girl like you."

"Yeah well at least I have guts." She grinned smugly shifting her vision back to the football field feeling victory swell up inside of her.

Then there was a sharp pain that ran through her arm. Buttercup yelped and turned back immediately to find Butch holding a blunt pencil in his hand, he held it up in front of his lips, and blew it.

She stared at her sleeve that was punctured with a large hole but luckily she didn't have any injuries.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the show where butch absolutely crushes this damsel in distress! Let's see the results, hmmm," his fingers stroked his chin and his eyes darted to the celling, "Someone that isn't relevant's score: 1 (because I feel nice today I could've always just given you a big fat zero) and butch the most awesome and coolest person ever's score: 9000. Butch wins! of course," he leaned towards her, "again." He drawled insultingly.

Buttercup's glare became more menacing by the second and she was already at the very brink of snapping his neck in half.

"Say, butch," she started sweetly earning a confused look from butch, "have you ever tasted a fist before?"

"Wait what-"

With a loud cry buttercup jumped onto butch and gripped the collar of his shirt practically choking him as he started yelling as well. The two toppled onto the ground as they kept kicking and attempting to punch each other, with butch's hand pushing against buttercup's forehead to refrain her from biting him and she had her knees securing his legs so he wouldn't attempt to kick her off. Buttercup cried when he almost clawed her face and only left faint marks but not enough for they're to be blood. In fury she elbowed his stomach for only a short moment before his arm pushed her up trying to push her to the side. Tables and chairs were knocked over and students jumped from their seats and circled the two as they rolled around the floor screaming their heads off, spluttering insults here and there. The teacher had tried to pry the two off of each other, but to no avail they still kept fighting like animals.

Eventually she had to instruct five students on each side to pry them off, and when they did they had an even harder time securing them from ripping each other's faces off.

"What is the matter with you two!? This kind of behavior is not acceptable in class!" The teacher scolded.

"That bitch tried to bite me, she tried to fucking bite me!" He yelled still struggling and kicking against their hold.

"Language!"

"Look what he did to my face! He practically tried to claw my face off!" She screamed doing the same as butch.

Rubbing her forehead in frustration, the teacher groaned. "You two have to calm down before I call the principle, got it?"

Hearing that, the struggling had calmed down and the two glared at each other from either side of the room, sending death threats and insults mentally.

"Now, I don't want to send any of you to the principle, because I already know how much trouble you've been causing buttercup and this is your first day butch. But this, cannot go unpunished." She sighed, "alright, for a week you two have to clean the whole classroom after school together."

They then suddenly erupted in a sudden burst of protests making the teacher yell at them to shut up.

"No questions. Unless both of you want to get expelled, then be my guest." The teacher huffed rubbing her throat.

The two stayed relatively silent as they mumbled excuses under their breath.

"Now thanks to you two we just wasted half of the lesson, just great! Wonderful!" The teacher cried out sarcastically before instructing the students to get the classroom back in shape. Three students ran down to the nurse to get ice packs and a medical box to fix up their bruises.

The two sat on two chairs, a meter away from each other. Buttercup silently glared at him from behind her wall of black hair that blocked his view of her face. Butch tapped his foot impatiently for a bandage and had his face buried in his hands, but left a small opening just so he could hopefully intimidate her with his glare.

Buttercup chuckled softly towards herself. She was right after all, she did get into trouble and she was for sure going to get a verbal lashing from not only blossom and the professor, but bubbles as well.

After a few more minutes of ghostly silence, buttercup sat up and leaned her head against the wall.

"I'm going to be stuck with you for a long time, aren't I?" She grumbled.

He stayed silent for a while, before rubbing the crook of his neck with his hand trying to sooth a bruise.

"You got that right," He mumbled back in reply, "Sunshine."


End file.
